


Did you hear the story? (¿Escuchaste la historia?)

by Alphecca



Series: A land called Fantasy (Una tierra llamada Fantasía) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beginnings, Blood Magic, Danny-centric, Deities, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family, Freeform, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Love Messing Things Up, Legends, Mages, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, Randomness, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf, What Was I Thinking?, Wizards, Wolf Pack, Worldbuilding, unrealistic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Así que Danny es el nieto de una diosa, lo que lo hace... ¿qué? ¿Tres cuartos humano? ¿Un cuarto divino? No es gran cosa, en realidad, y no tiene reparos en decir que su vida hasta la fecha —al menos hasta antes de mudarse a un archipiélago abandonado en el Pacífico— había sido normal. Relativamente. Mayormente.Es más de lo que puede decir del resto de Five-0.





	Did you hear the story? (¿Escuchaste la historia?)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Creo. Con suerte, las siguientes historias ayudarán.

En un mundo como el suyo, con criaturas míticas que se les aparecen como estrellas salpicadas en el cielo, no es raro tener algún remanente mágico en la familia, algún vestigio y algún destello de generaciones precedentes.

Los humanos, lo que lo son completamente, se confortan con los _Acuerdos_. Los seres mágicos prefieren que los dejen vivir su vida según preferencias personales, lejos de los que parecen querer controlarlos y están en su burbuja más tiempo del que no así que también se deleitan con una vida separda. Existe una gran mayoría gris que está en medio y solo quiere que vivan y dejen vivir. Si los humanos se alejan de la línea, caen en la cacería. Ha ocurrido una o dos veces en la historia. Si lo hacen los otros, hay abuso de poder. Eso también ha pasado una o dos veces en la historia.

Los Acuerdos son, para todos, ley, protección y restricción. Como con casi todas las leyes, Danny aprende temprano, la mayoría los respeta. Aún así, siempre hay alguno que no puede quedarse en la línea trazada y quiere salirse de los círculos.

—Lo importante es, siempre, saber dónde está el límite —le dice su padre.

Danny decide que quiere ser policía aún antes de saber dónde está el límite.

 

 

 

Los Williams son… humanos. Mayormente.

Su abuela materna es una diosa. Era. Fue. Depende de a quién le preguntes, en realidad. Del contexto. En algunos escritos apenas llega a calificar como una más del grupo de las hadas. Su figura etérea, el cabello luminoso y los ojos hechiceros… Etcétera. Con los ojos azules y el cabello dorado, las _samodivas_ suelen ser siempre mujeres. Eso no quiere decir que su sangre no recorra ramas que no llegan a ninguna parte.

 _Samodivas. Samovilas. Willi_ , incluso. _Vilas_. Palabras que se remontan a algunas muy antiguas raíces indoeuropeas con un espectro amplio de significado. Desde  divinidad hasta salvaje y rabia. Honestamente, no tiene idea cuál es el correcto. Duda que su abuela lo sepa. El tiempo pasó distinto para ella.

Si tuviese que puntuar las características que heredó de ella, supone que la mayoría pensaría en el tono de su pelo, el color de sus ojos... Y no estarían equivocados, pero… también es más complicado que eso.

Su madre no habla sobre ello; ella nunca fue más que la hija de un inmigrante.

Son Danny y Stella, los hijos mayores, quienes más hacen eco en apariencia, los que resuenan entre sí. Matthew y Bridget, los más pequeños, quizá no sean parecidos semejantes pero Danny tiene la impresión que tienen un poco más de la magia que hablan los cuentos. El encanto de Matthew Williams es, por supuesto, legendario.

De los cuatro, sin embargo, Stella es quien más atrae la nostalgia en su abuela.

Los Williams también son imanes para las cosas extrañas... No está seguro de cuánto es heredado y cuánto es mala suerte.

Pero son humanos. Mayormente. _En un setenta y cinco por ciento al menos_.

 

 

 

—Hay una razón por la que nos gusta el agua —dice su abuela, con una sonrisa cariñosa y la mirada que se pierde en la lejanía. Danny siente que punzan las lágrimas al verla así, la están perdiendo poco a poco. No está seguro cuántos años tiene realmente.

Él ama las historias.

No solo las de su abuela, las historias en general. Le gusta cómo se expresan las cosas escritas, el habla y las leyendas. Sabe que muchas cosas se perdieron en la traducción.

La leyenda dice que las samodivas eran criaturas de los bosques, atraídas por el fuego, que bailaban a la luz de la luna y las fogatas. Que enseñaron a los hombres el arte de los rituales. También se dice que eran guardianas, protectoras. Que cuando atacas a uno bajo su protección, estás destinado a encontrar la muerte. Hay otras historias, también. Hablan de su protección, de cómo se extinguieron en la memoria.

Su abuela renunció a todo eso. Por amor, supone. Por su hija, tal vez. Pero hay cosas que permanecen en sus delirios seniles.

—Sigue sin gustarme el agua, _nana_.

Después de todo, el agua le quitó a Billy.

 

 

 

Rachel es hermosa, encantadora. Y es… un _hada_. Por supuesto que es un hada.

No se lo dice cuándo se conocen ni cuando empiezan a salir; se lo calla cuando le roba un beso y es hasta después de su primera noche juntos que Danny puede ver un poco de la magia que la ronda. «Deberías estar contento», ella le dice. «No solemos confiarle a la gente lo que somos.»

Si bien hay políticas contra la no-discriminación, Danny sabe que no es del todo común que las líneas se desvanezcan.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —le pregunta. Rachel se ve magnífica entre las sábanas, el cabello oscuro desparramado sobre la almohada y el cuerpo laxo y tenido—. ¿Por qué ahora?

La tela se desliza sobre su piel cremosa mientras ella levanta sobre sus codos, lo suficiente para que pueda encontrarla a medio camino. —Porque te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rachel le sonríe con algo muy parecido a la tristeza. La luz de la mañana se tiñe de color durazno en la habitación mientras amanece.

—No será para siempre —le dice—. No hay amor para siempre con ustedes.

Ustedes. _Humanos_.

A veces se pregunta si su matrimonio fallido no fue una profecía auto—cumplida.

Pero Rachel también se equivoca, una parte de él la querrá para siempre. Si es porque hay una parte de él que no es humana... bueno. No es un problema.

 

 

 

—Tu abuela… —dice Rachel en voz baja, suspirando. Hay algo muy parecido a una mueca en la esquina de su boca—. Eso explica mucho sobre _ti_ en realidad. Creo que debería haberlo imaginado.

Danny le había comentado el hecho que su abuela era una especie de... divinidad. Hada.

Lo que sea.

No es como si planease esconderlo de su futura esposa, aunque tampoco es que entienda por qué Rachel lo toma como algo… trascendental. No hablan mucho de ello, en la familia. Él sabe más por las leyendas que caen en sus manos que por las palabras testimoniales. Danny cree que hay una historia dolorosa detrás de la belleza de su abuela, sus sonrisas tensas alrededor de Rachel y sus ojos color cielo.

No hablan del pasado de Rachel, tampoco. Ella será una Williams ahora, eso es lo que cuenta.

Danny sabe que ella no lo será para siempre.

—¿En serio?

—Es... el temperamento —dice Rachel, con los labios fruncidos. Está mirando a Danny como si lo viera por primera vez, él no está seguro de si a ella le gusta lo que ve—. El cabello dorado y ojos azules. Se decía que encantaban a quienes las veían.

Se ríe, abierto y libre. La idea de haber hechizado a Rachel, cuando es sumamente probable que haya sido al revés, es… _hilarante_.

—Lo nuestro no fue amor a primera vista, Rach. No estás hechizada.

Rachel le sonríe y hay una mirada en sus ojos que lo confunde. Repasa sus palabras en la mente, las repite y las saborea pero todavía no puede encontrar la gracia que refleja los ojos de Rachel.

Su historia es tan distante del amor a primera vista que no lo entiende.

—¿Todavía me quieres, Danny?

—Sí.

Es fácil responder, pero la pregunta que él quiere hacer se le traba en la garganta. Rachel la escucha de todos modos.

—Yo también.

 

 

 

Grace muere frente a sus ojos, un once de septiembre. Danny sabe que su abuela podía curar a alguien si lo deseaba, que sus manos gentiles habían borrado cicatrices érase una vez y que una oración habría podido calmar el dolor.

También sabe que ella podría herir terriblemente. Hasta la muerte, según las viejas historias.

Danny no creía en eso último, pero sospechaba que no era mentira.

Él no tiene ese poder. Ningún poder en absoluto. Él es humano, en su mayoría. Generalmente, eso no le molesta.

Hasta que Grace exhala su nombre, es lo último que dice, y eso es todo.

_Tiempo prestado._

 

 

 

—Ella es... es hermosa —le dice a Rachel. Su hija, _su hija_ , se siente pequeña y frágil en sus brazos. Hermosa, vulnerable. Diminuta. Su pecho sube y baja mansamente, y Danny siente que una calma lo envuelve como nunca antes.

No se ha sentido cómodo consigo mismo en lo que parece mucho tiempo.

Pensaba que había perdido esa capacidad.

—No es como tú —dice Rachel—. Pero tampoco es como yo... No pertenece a mi mundo.

—Los hijos no se parecen a sus padres siempre. A veces es lo mejor.

«Ella no debería ser como tú ni debería ser como yo», quiere decir.  No debería ser como él, especialmente. No debería robarle tiempo a la vida.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre? —pregunta Rachel, un murmullo que apenas escucha.

 _Amazing Grace_ , dice la canción. _How sweet the sound_. Danny piensa aprovechar cada segundo con su niña. Nunca se sabe cuando tenga que saldar su deuda con la muerte.

Sonríe mirando el rostro pequeño, las manos de su bebé son diminutas contra sus dedos.

—Ella es Grace.

Por un momento, todo es perfecto. _No será para siempre_.

 

 

 

—Oye.

Rachel lo mira por un largo momento, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en la penumbra. No es la primera vez que discuten hasta que se quedan sin voz pero es un escenario que se repite cada vez más.

También aumentan las noches que Danny pasa fuera de su casa, lejos de Rachel —de los reproches de Rachel— pero se convence que está bien. Mientras que Grace está con ellos, es fácil. Su hija es todo ilusión y cariño y amor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Todavía me quieres?

La respuesta llega temprano y vuela de sus labios como un suspiro.

—Sí, todavía te quiero.

 _No será para siempre_. No lo dice, pero la escucha de todas maneras.

Danny empieza a creer que nada en su vida lo será. No lo fue Billy, que se hundió en el agua y nunca volvió a salir a pesar de que lo llamaba a gritos. No lo fue Grace —no su pequeña Grace, su monito, su niña preciosa— que dijo su nombre como una súplica que nunca pudo cumplir.

Excepto.

La prueba única de que Rachel está equivocada sobre el amor. Hay alguien que ellos dos amarán para siempre. Puede que no lo hagan bien, que fallen y que nunca sean puros.

Su hija.

La _aman_. No ve posible que eso cambie.

 

 

 

—Todavía te quiero —le dice Rachel pero sus ojos no son cálidos, no reflejan la luz que había cuando esas palabras caían en el silencio—. Pero Stan es...

—¿Es _qué_?

Siente que algo se enciende, muy profundo, muy ardiente. No se pregunta si es antiguo; sabe que los rencores también están en las historias viejas.

—Es lo que tú no puedes ser, Danny. Hace lo que tú no puedes.

—¿Vas a dejarme por esto, Rachel? ¿Por un capricho?

—Voy a dejarte porque estoy cansada de no ser tu prioridad. Porque creí que podría vivir sin ser la persona más importante de tu vida, pero no puedo. No quiero sentir celos de mi hija. No me gusta lo que... No quiero ser la persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo. Esta versión _amarga_.

—Eso es...

—Soy _egoísta_ —ella le dice, le confirma—. Te quiero. Pero ya no es suficiente.

No puede decir que nunca imaginó que terminaría. Rachel no tiene la vida que imaginó —Danny aún no entiende que era lo que imaginó— pero hay cosas que sí puede entender.

Puede entender que ella no vea en él a la persona que conoció. Él, cuando se mira al espejo, a veces no está seguro de lo que ve.

Es un precio que ellos pagan también.

 

 

 

—No estoy persiguiendo a Rachel, Stella.

Matthew hizo bien en alejarlo de las botellas. Las respuestas, insistía, no estaban al fondo del vaso. Nunca lo estarían.

—Bien. Porque ella no me gusta.

—Es una suerte que haya sido la esposa de Danny y no la tuya —comenta Matty, todo jocoso—. Él es quien debe decidir qué hacer con su vida. Debe equivocarse solo.

_Levántate, hermano mayor. Eres más fuerte que esto._

Hay una cualidad en la voz de su hermano que antes no estaba, una que no puede dejar de notar. Danny lo mira con algo invisible apretando su corazón mientras los cuatro de ellos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa. No sabe si es bueno, el hecho que Matt haya visto lo peor de él. Lo más bajo. Lo más oscuro. No está seguro si su hermano pequeño todavía veía en él a la persona que Danny trataba de ser; el policía que siempre trata de hacer las cosas bien. El protector.

Rachel dejó de verlo así, si es que alguna vez eso la había convencido. Si eso había sido suficiente. Danny todavía no está seguro de qué vio ella en él en primer lugar.

Grace todavía lo llama «Danno» y le dice que lo ama, todavía le pide que se cuide cuando sale a trabajar y corre a sus brazos con el suave fervor de la niñez inocente.

 

 

 

—Bienvenido —dice su nuevo compañero. Danny levanta la vista de su escritorio oscuro y se encuentre con una sonrisa que es, a la vez, cálida y honesta. Se siente como que es la primera sonrisa dirigida en su dirección desde que llegó a esa isla—. Soy Meka. Meka Hanamoa.

Su nuevo compañero, suple su cerebro. Está mentalmente agotado desde su última discusión con Rachel. Por alguna razón, ella detesta el hecho que Danny haya decidido mudarse a esa isla.

—Danny Williams.

Las esquinas de la boca de Meka se curvan.

—Es un gusto conocerte. Acabo de recibir un caso ahora, ¿quieres venir a echar un vistazo?

Danny parpadea. —¿De qué se trata?

—Estafa bancaria.

Meka no es humano. Danny no está seguro de lo que es, posiblemente nunca lo sepa porque la mayoría prefiere la simpleza del disimulo y él no había hundido los pies en ese mundo ni siquiera cuando estaba con Rachel. Algo cosquillea bajo su piel, algo que le dice que Meka podría ser peligroso.

Pero Danny no puede dejar que eso lo defina. Meka no deja que el hecho que todos lo llamen _haole_ lo defina a él, después de todo.

 

 

 

—John McGarrett —dice el capitán Tanaka. Sus ojos son pesados mientras le extiende una carpeta a Danny.

John McGarrett es dolorosamente humano.

—¿Su hijo estaba al otro lado de la línea? —pregunta tras un rápido escaneo de las hojas. Se encuentra pensando en Grace, en sí alguna vez él será un peso terrible en su memoria.

Hookano Tanaka tiene una mirada solemne en sus ojos. Danny no sabe exactamente cómo se siente con el hecho de que le esté confiando el caso. —Los del equipo ya pasaron por allí pero quiero que le des un vistazo a la escena.

Las películas cuentan historias de sitios llenos de armonía, de dos mundos que se encuentran y toda la creencia suave de cooperación. Danny ha visto lo suficiente para saber que es mentira. A veces piensa que lo que más tienen en común, los seres humanos y los míticos es que todos, todos entienden la violencia. La sangre de John McGarrett pinta las paredes y Danny se estremece en el pensamiento que su hijo escuchó ese disparo que le robó la vida.

La casa es silenciosa, le da la impresión que hasta los fantasmas están mudos en la pérdida. Se alegra de haber visto a su hija antes de pisar esa casa, porque el corazón le pesa y la memoria es una luz que alivia la sensación.

 

 

 

Steven McGarrett es un dolor de cabeza que no necesita, una compilación a su vida ya lo suficientemente complicada. No está de Hawái de vacaciones, no está allí para disfrutar su estadía.

Está allí porque su hija está allí. Estará allí todo el tiempo que su monito lo esté.

No es su hogar. No es su hogar.

—Entonces... ¿no te gusta la playa?

El tipo no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Danny se encuentra apretando los dedos contra el volante, la ira hirviendo a fuego lento con lo fácil que caen las piezas para Steven. Un llamado y ya está, eso es todo.

—No me gusta la playa.

—¿A quién no le gusta la playa?

No es la pregunta lo que le llama la atención. Es el tono, el dolor que subyace. Incredulidad honesta. La expresión en su cara es una imagen desnuda de su cuestión.

Los ojos de Steve, de repente, le recuerdan al océano que una vez amó.

No le gusta ni un poco.

 

 

 

Chin Ho Kelly, por otro lado, es un mago. Y un _cazador_. Hay algo distintivo en los cazadores, en sus posturas. En cómo se sostienen. Danny no ha perdido encuentros con esa clase, no siempre placenteros. La idea le palpita por un momento en las venas, una especie de vértigo que le hace pensar en su abuela, que huyó con su amado a otro continente para poder ser libre y le hace pensar en Meka, que todavía piensa que Danny no sabe lo que es. Se niega a darle más pensamiento antes de llegar a otras dos personas importantes en su vida...

El saber que Chin proviene de una larga línea de magos de sangre especializados en cazar criaturas salvajes no lo hace sentir mejor. Que esté trabajando en un centro comercial, curiosamente, sí.

—¿Qué es este tipo Hesse? —pregunta.

—Es una especie de... demonio —le responde. Steve le da una mirada en blanco—. ¿Qué?

—No muchos saben que es un demonio —responde con una sonrisa ladeada que le hace hervir la sangre—. Supongo que realmente eres sensible.

Chin levanta una ceja, curiosidad apenas asomándose, pero Danny simplemente rueda los ojos.

En realidad es lo que menos importa de todo, el cómo sabe las cosas. Aunque no las sabe, del todo. Intuye, tal vez.

No es la primera vez que le hablan de sus instintos.

—Me expulsaron de la familia —le dice Chin a Steve con solemne calma; Danny se siente mal por el tipo aunque apenas lo conoce. También es un alivio, de alguna forma—. Y ya no estoy en la policía. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes confiar en un mago renegado?

—Mi padre confiaba en ti.

Danny se da cuenta de que esa respuesta simple derrumba todos los argumentos posibles que podía tener Chin Ho.

La confianza es tan preciosa como frágil, tan sencilla como invaluable.

—Está bien.

Y es tan fácil como eso.

Kono llega luego y es como otra pieza en el rompecabezas. Su lealtad hacia Chin es loable y el brillo en sus ojos, el entusiasmo por la vida le recuerdan a la Grace que perdió un día de septiembre, en otra vida. Las dos parecen saltar a los problemas antes de que sepan lo que son.

Se promete que no dejará que ella conozca un final como Grace Tiwell. Ni ella ni Chin ni Steve, para el caso.

Ellos _van_ a sobrevivir a Danny.

 

 

 

Steve le dispara a Hesse, Danny lo ve caer. Por un segundo, cree que se acabó.

Ve la cara de Steve y ya no está tan seguro.

 

 

 

—¿Vas a volver? —le pregunta.

—¿Volver a dónde, Danny?

Steve suena cansado y sus ojos se le aparecen nublados por el dolor. No puede decidir si la adrenalina está por agotarse, pasando factura por una serie de decisiones que caen sobre él o porque la pérdida finalmente se asienta.

—No te quedes en la casa.

Steve ladea la cabeza, sus dedos tamborilean en sus piernas y se ve realmente agotado. Danny cree que es irónico que ambos hayan recibido un disparo en el brazo ese primer día de trabajo.

—Es mi casa.

Está llena de fantasmas, quiere decirle. Quiere argumentar. Danny no los puede ver y realmente no tiene intenciones de averiguar si Steve puede.

No debería dejarlo solo.

—No te quedes allí por ahora —dice. Hay sangre en los muros, y es la sangre de John McGarrett y está mal, mal, _mal_.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, Danno.

No es una oferta seria. No es. No es saludable incluso. Danny la toma de todas maneras.

—Tengo un bolso con ropa en el auto.

—Para alguien que no podía alejarse lo suficientemente rápido, me sorprende que todavía-

—Bueno, eres mi compañero —responde en voz baja—. Con tu decisión de secuestrarme para esta fuerza operativa tuya, tienes que aceptar lo que viene conmigo.

Steve sonríe. Hay algo apretado en el borde de su sonrisa. Tristeza, quizá.

—¿ _Tú_ puedes aceptar lo que viene conmigo?

Es el comienzo de algo.


End file.
